


Cold

by TiBun



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family, Feels, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much pain, so much regret, but nothing can be changed and he can not go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

It was cold, lying upon the white sheets of his bed, his head nestled against his favorite pillow and the comforter swaddling around his legs in a tangle.

The clock ticked the seconds by, the sound echoing so loud in his ears he couldn't manage to get a wink of sleep. With a sigh, he rolled over his hand reaching out to touch the empty place next to him lit by the dim white light of the moon through the bedroom window, and his fingers shook with the longing of something impossible.

So often he'd rolled over, seeing that same light lay across a peacefully sleeping face, the smallest of smile upon pink lips… But not now, and not ever again…

Gripping the cool sheets so tight that the top corner opposite him snapped around and off the mattress, he choked back a sob and squeezed his eyes closed.  It wasn't right…he'd made such a mistake and now he had to live with it the rest of his life—alone. His bed would never feel warmth again—not like before.

His heart throbbed painfully. The loss he suffered was crushing him from the inside.

If only he had been there…if only he had been stubborn—If only being a husband had been more important to him than being a hero…maybe then his bed would still hold a little warmth for him.

The slightly ajar door creaked open more, the sounds of feet padding across the carpet followed until a weight settled upon the bed next to his hand.

"Daddy? I miss Mommy…" a tearful voice shook.

Kotetsu finally opened his eyes again, seeing soft brown hair and bright brown eyes—just like her mother's, laying upon that empty space. A pink blankie pulled up over her head like a hood.

"Daddy…Daddy misses Mommy too, Kaede." He said, trying and failing to give his daughter a smile as he reached out to draw her in close to his chest. "I miss her too…"

Kaede snuggled into her father's chest for comfort, crying her eyes dry and until she was so emotionally exhausted that she'd finally drifted off.

"Tomoe…I'm so sorry…" The now single father whispered into the night, arms around their four year old daughter.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
